Deepwolfs love come true
by Elias Freed
Summary: Rated M for explicit content... Deepwolf loves Kouji, but Kouji loves Takuya, yet Kouichi loves Takuya too.... Enjoy and R&R please


This is a remake of a fanfic Deepwolf wrote after I challenged her. It was good but very weird so I decided to add my own touch to it...

Both versions of the story (From Deepwolf and also mine) you can find at http://digimental(dot)myfastforum(dot)org/sutra1616(dot)php#1616

enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

* * *

Tippy was just your average 14 year old girl she would hang with her friends and laugh with her friends, but since coming back from the digital world about 2 years back she had a secret, this secret was that she had a crush on Kouji Minamoto. This may sound all normal at the moment but the truth was Kouji was gay; he and Takuya had been dating since they came back from the digital world.  
Tippy seemed fine with it on the outside but on the inside she wanted to push Takuya of a cliff for taking Kouji away from her, she was able to keep her emotions inside for the reason that Kouji was her best friend.

"Hey Tippy!" Called Kouji as he saw her walking on the street.

Tippy turned to see Kouji waving at her and running up to her. 'Oh Kouji if only I could tell you how cute you look… ' She thought when she started also running towards him. Not looking where she placed her feet she tripped and fell down...

"O my god Tippy, are you alright?" Kouji asked arriving next to her. Tippy rubbed her knee and saw she had ripped her jeans and blood was coming out of a wound beneath it. She tried to look strong in Kouji's eyes and tried to stand up saying "Yeah I'm alright." But she went down her knees again... "Owkay wel, maybe not then."

"Here let me help you." Kouji said while taking her arm round his neck pulling Tippy up her feet. "We'll have to go to a doctor."

"Whatever you say." Tippy said softly blushing cause Kouji took such care of her. Feeling his body against her, she came a little depressed cause she knew that he could never be her love...

When arriving at the doctor the receptionist came out of her office to help her. "My god that must hurt little girl." She said motherly

"Hey I'm not a little girl." Tippy replied sharply. The receptionist just sniffed and said with a dry voice; "you can go in."

"Shall I go with you?" Kouji asked. But still a bit angered by what the receptionist said Tippy also spoke a bit sharply to Kouji; "No I'm a big girl thank you." And walked into the doctors office, instantly regretting what she said. Ofcourse she wanted Kouji with her but it was to late now...

The Doctor was a nice chap who treated her not like a little girl. While he looked at the wound he talked a lot but Tippy wasn't really paying attention. She looked down at her knee. The doctor noticed it and asked if something was wrong. Tippy denied.

"Hey is that your boyfriend outside?" He asked her softly with a wink...

"No, but I wish he was." She said almost whispering...

"Have you asked him yet if he wants to?"

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Wel, he's,.... he's gay."

"O,...." The Doctor didn't really know what to say so he tried to go on with the conversation in another way. "Wel Tippy tell me what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Tippy looked up and said; "A boy"

"So you want a sex change?"

"No that sounds way to painfull!"

"But why do you want to be a boy?"

"Cause I want to be gay.."

The Doctor smiled. "Hey,... I know it hurts but you'll get over it.. There are many fish in the sea.."

"I'm not gonna marry a fish." Tippy said seriously but yet she smiled.

The Doctor laughed out loudly. Then he said. "Owkay all done now. Be carefull, it can still be a bit stiff."

"Thanks Doc."

Meanwhile in the waiting room Kouji was waiting... Then Takuya entered a bit out of breath. Kouji jumped up "Takuya, what are you doing here?"

"I,.... saw,... you... going... in here,... and..." He threw himsef on a chair, breathed deeply in and out so he could speak normal again. "And I got worried..."

Kouji took a seat besides him and said softly. "Oh Takky, I'm alright,.. It's Tippy, she fell down an had to be taken here for treatment."

"Oh" Takuya said. "Wel, I'm glad you're alright." And he smiled like only Takuya can smile. God, how Kouji loved that smile and he instantly kissed Takuya who gladly answered it.

Then Tippy went out of the doctors office and saw the two boys kissing with some other clients awkwardly looking at them. She walked over to them and said "Hey don't do that in public where everyone ends up looking at you two..." making them part.

"Let's go then." Takuya rushed running out the door. With the other two following slowly.

"Feeling better?" Kouji asked.

"I feel worse thank-you." Tippy replied.

"How?"

"Nah just leave it." Tippy said with a soft smile.. Yet she felt worse cause she saw the kissing...

"Hey I was really worried you know." Kouji said and when she looked at him she saw him a bit blushing.

Kouichi was up ahead talking to Takuya, Tippy and Kouji ran the rest of the way to were they were.

"Hi Kouichi!" Kouji greeted.

"Hi Koui-Koui!" Tippy snickered.

"Koui-Koui???" Kouichi asked looking very confused.

"Yeah it's your new nick name!"

"Ok well Kouji and I are going to my house to… Em well bye!" Takuya ran of with Kouji.

"And the end of that sentence was! Going to my house to kiss suck each others dicks tease each others nipples with their teeth and so on." Tippy sighed gagging.

"How do you know all that?" Kouichi asked looking disturbed.

"Em…"

Flashback!

"Tippy quick hide!!" Zoe called running into Takuya's room.

They were at a Christmas party at Takuya's house and they were curious on what boys do… "If we get caught I'm blaming YOU!" Tippy sighed squeezing into Takuya's closet with Zoe.

A couple of minutes later Takuya and Kouji ran in butt naked. And although Tippy described it as an terrible disgusting act with al grossness, yet she knew it wasn't like that... Kouji and Takuya were real tender to eachother... Yes they touched and had taken eachother in their mouth but there was no nipple teasing and it was certainly not aggressive at all. Zoe even liked it... But Tippy was grosed out because she was jealous,... Kouji was hers and she would turn the world to get him....

QUICK END THE FLASHBACK!!!

"Eeeew Tippy!" Kouichi groaned.

"Not my fault… it's partly Zoe's."

"Ok well could you come over to my house for a while?"

"Why?"

"It's a secret…"

What could it be???

"Ok my parents won't be home tonight so yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouichi's House!!!

"Wel, what's the secret." she asked

"ermm"

"Speak boy speak!!!"

"Don't pressurize me, it's hard to admit you're gay!!"

"So you're gay?"

"Wait how did you find out?"

"You admitted it to the world!"

"What, so no the whole world knows!?"

"No, only me, I was the only one listening.."

"Oh..."

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What?"

"I kinde like.. em.."

"You like Kouji too?"

"No, eeeewww, that's just wrong.!!"

"I know." Tippy giggled

"Actually I fancy Takuya."

"That's perfect!" Tippy smiled, looking at a confused Kouichi so she explained. "You see, I want kouji and you want Takuya."

"Wait you want Kouji?" Kouichi asked surprised.

Tippy blushed. "Wel yeah." and went on "So let's see if we can get you and Takuya together first."

"Me first?"

"Wel, you have a bitter chance; I have to turn kouji straight."

"Let's go to work tomorrow!!!"

"Yeah."

Kouichi goes to bed and falls asleep leaving Tippy standing there. She shook his shoulder shouting in his ear; "Hey just because you're gay doesn't mean you can't be polite to a lady!!" But Kouichi was that asleep he just slept on.. Tippy sighted and lay down on a sofa in his room falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning.

"Hey wake up Koui-Koui!!"

"Ten more minutes mum" Kouichi mumbled

"Mum? Excuse me but you did not come out of my vagina!"

Kouichi, wide awake now said: "O my god Tippy, what are you doing here and why did you say such a disgusting thing!"

"You locked the door and after the conversation you fell asleep and left me in here, I'm bursting for the toilet."

Kouichi a bit ashamed apollogized and unlocked the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they went through the plans again they walked outside looking for Kouji and Takuya. The found them in the park.

"Hey guys" Takuya greeted them. "Had a good sleep? I know we did." He looked at Kouji and both boys giggled...

Tippy got a bit angry and kicked Kouichi. "No we didn't".. She wanted to kick Kouichi again but he ran away pulling Takuya with him shouting

"Run Takuya, she's gonna kill us..."

Takuya was that surprised he just let himself drag away... They turned around a corner...

Tippy sighted and looked at Kouji.. "Wel, I suppose we follow them."

"yeah." And with his hands in his pocket Kouji walked next to Tippy...

Meanwhile Kouichi had stopped running. He looked at Takuya. "Takuya I'm sorry.." He said..

"Kouichi? Why?"

"For this." Kouichi said pressing Takuya against a wall kissing him.

Ofcourse Takuya was surprised but he didn't resist. He liked both twins but somewhere he started to like Kouichi more. Yes Kouji was his love, but although tender, Kouji could also be really mean sometimes... Kouichi was a lot more innocent so hey what should he care. He threw his arms around Kouichi and answered passionatly the kiss.

Just at that moment Tippy and Kouji turned around the corner. "Hah found y..." Kouji couldn't speak no more when he saw Takuya and Kouchi embraced. He just coudn't believe it... But it was true...

"Takuya it's so over." He shouted and ran away.

'Yes' Tippy thought in herself and ran after Kouji...

It took here a while but at least she found him. Crying and sobbing... She came to sit besides him. "At last I found you."

"Why Tippy, I really loved him." He sniffed. She putted her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"He's just a retard forget him." She said

He looked at her, a bit shocked at first but then he smiled. "Heh, you're right." There was a bit silence but then he said; "You know Tippy,.. I'm bisexual."

Tippy got the hint.. "Me to she said." Smiling to him.

"Errrm and that matters, why???"

"I don't know I'm just glad I'm not the only one. Anyways it doesn't keep me from doing this." And instantly surprising Kouji she kissed him. Yet he closed his eyes and kissed here back. After a while they released and she said; "I love you Kouji"

"I love you to Tippy" And then they kissed again...

The End..

Heh, I'm glad how this turned out. Took me about 1 and ½ hour to write this out...

I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
